wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Surlon Seyvon
Surlon is one of the main Protagonists in the second generation Seyvon Storyline on Frostwyrm, the Private Roleplaying Server Childhood Surlon was born in Elwynn Forest early during the Second war to Raylan and Lain; Raylan, Being a high ranking captain in the Army wasn't there at his birth. And only saw him at age 9 after the War. He had always seen Lokai as him male rolemodel as he had spent time in the streets of Stormwind often fighting bullying Orphans calling themselves the protectors of the people. 9 years with his father changed this drastically as his best friend changed into his rival as his father preffered the skills of Lokai over Surlon's. 'Accidently' Becoming a Paladin Surlon's mother was a priest. She wanted the best for her son and since he wanted to become a Paladin, She promised him she'd do all she can to help him achieve his goals and on a dark evening she took him to the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind, and kept attempting to push holy energy into him. But hours passed. And a Lightning storm broke out, striking the Cathedral. Surlon, standing right under the pin where the lightning struck was electrocuted causing the Holy Energy cast into him to be burnt into his heart. He was nearly killed by the blast, yet after a 2 month recovery he finally managed to master the arts of Holy Light. As if the Light itself blessed him with this magic. Due to the high amount of Holy Energy in his soul and heart struck into him that day. His hair on his head took on a weird shape, it became all spiky and gotten a golden color. Apart from that his eyes would glow as he casted holy spells, his spells were alot stronger then the average paladin of his level but he was alot more vunerable to shadow magic. His dad, impressed by his sudden improvement allowed him to join Lokai in Hillsbrad. Surlon during the Third War Surlon's Training ended in the first year of the Third war (after the Scourge infestation was considered a worldwide threat.) and he was sent to Hillsbrad where he joined his brother in the Army who was stationed there for two years now. And due to Raylan wanting to preserve his sons' safety they were stationed as guards in Southshore and Hillsbrad. The years passed slowly. But suddenly news came in from the war in Hyjal, his father Raylan had been slain in the defense of the human camp and his body gone missing. Surlon always blamed himself for this. A year after that he was sent to Stratholme with Lokai where he met Renault and his Father Alexandros Mograine.It was the day he was murdered by his son. After those events Surlon and Lokai split appart Surlon choosing the side of Alexandros Mograine and Lokai in the defense of Renault Mograine, (see Argent Dawn and Scarlet Crusade stories) Surlon's Travels After he joined the Argent Dawn he left it 3 years later (Though not suspending his membership) to Northshire to help the people that were being overrun by Kobolds, He slayed the vile vandals and from Northshire he ended up travelling all the way into the cold Northlands Even being recruited in Gryan Stoutmantle's Militia and the fight in the Deadmines against Edwin Vancleef. Surlon still travels as of this day, supporting the Argent Dawn indirectly. His real goal is to find his brother and settle their differences. Surlon's views on the Factions Alliance Humans of Stormwind: They are rich in culture, and i owe alot to them as i was allowed to grow up into a strong Paladin with strong morals. Dwarves of Ironforge: They are alot more noble then most people give them credit for. They are a respectful race and helped us unmask many of the Universe's secrets. Gnomes of Gnomeregan: They're a brave bunch of little people. They are the butt of alot of jokes but ultimately prove to be a great race. As they truely are a valueable Ally. Night Elves of Darnassus: '''From what i've seen they're a whole lot different then the ones you see in Stormwind and Goldshire. They have a strong sense of cultural value and have an interesting history. '''Draenei of the Exodar; '''They have yet to prove themselves after all we did for them. We have liberated the Outlands for them, whilst they hardly were of assistance in Northrend, with exception of a few brave travellers. '''Horde Orcs of Orgrimmar: They are an intimidating strong people. Though they show that they have an unbreakable bond with oneanother that i have learned to respect. In the end they are however the Enemy of the Alliance. 'The Darkspear Trolls: '''Though i haven't learnt alot about them their culture is a unique one. Though their aggressive legacy engulfs me with fear when i have to stray trough their territory. '''Tauren of ' They're perhaps the only Horde race of which i can say that they are the most gentle among any races, behind their intimidating look lies a creature with a close bond to Mother Nature which bore us all. '''The Forsaken of Undercity: '''They're my arch nemesis. They are the former humans of Lordaeron, and i especially hate their vile torture they commit the the living. Though they are my brothers and sisters in death. For now they are my enemy. '''The Blood Elves of Silvermoon: '''They are an arrogant society which i once loved. They have a rich and beautiful past filled with betray and treachery that ruined their great name. Category:Paladins Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:The Argent Crusade Category:Seyvon Family